unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon Teh Turtsul
Sheldon Teh Turtsul '''is an OP Koopa Troopa. He has many different forms in the games he is in. # Normal # Sports Sheldon # WaKoopa # Shell Don' # Spike Don' # Dry Don' # Plush Don' # '''GOD SHELDON He is a master of using all of forms to his advantage to defeat ultimate beings such as Wapickle Rick or The King. When one form is dead, he moves to the next, until he is out of forms. His forms go from weakest to strongest. Normal Normal Sheldon is the weakest version. He has stats of 9,999,999,999,999,999 x s-h-e-l-d-o-n. One s-h-e-l-d-o-n is equal to Mc-Paer/1.23456789e+64 (64 as a reference to Super Mario 64). That means that each of his stats is equal to 1.234567889999999e+80. That may seem pretty high but oh boy wait till' ya see the next ones. He is also capable of the Death Stare because of his creepy eyes. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Sports Sheldon Sports Sheldon is the second strongest version of Sheldon who loves sports. He has the stats of Normal Sheldon times SPORTZ! One SPORTZ! is equal to 10 s-h-e-l-d-o-ns which is 1.23456789e+73 which that times Sheldon's normal stats of 1.234567889999999e+80 we get a whopping total of... 1.52415787501905086543211e+153. It told you it would be a lot more! Yep. And the numbers'll get even bigger! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . WaKoopa Sheldon The WaKoopa version of Sheldon is the 3rd strongest. Although it sounds like he turned into a regular ol' WaKoopa that ain't the whole story. You see, a WaKoopa has all the normal Koopa stats times WAH!!. WAH!! is equal to 69D13M0F0 which is equal to 666,420,069 MLGs per hour. An MLG per hour is 10 times the speed of light which is 2,997,924,580m/s. 666,420,069 times 2,997,924,580 is 1.997877105460396e+18. For the SHELDON '''version of a WaKoopa, you would have to take those stats, and times them from normal Sheldon's stats. There is a bunch of different numbers in there, so I'll leave them for the template. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Shell Don' Shell Don' is the 4th strongest Sheldon form. He is a yellow shell that goes supa-fest. It can travel at 9,999,999,999,999,999 MLGs per hour. It has Sports Sheldon's stats times SH-EL-LS. One SH-EL-LS is equal to 9,999,999,999,999,999 times 9,999,999,999,999,999 times WAH!!. The first thing is 99,999,999,999,999,980,000,000,000,000,001 times WAH!! is 1.9978771054603956004245789079208e+50. WHOA! Know we gettin' to the real big numbers! Although the WaKoopa form is stronger, this form is actually stronger because of it's extreme fastness. The highest fastness it can reach is, 99,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 MLGs per hour which is 2.99792458e+41. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Spike Don' Spike Don' is the 5th strongest Sheldon form. He walks face down with tons of spikes on his blue shell. He has Shell Don's stats times 900 SPIKEYZ. One SPIKEY is equal to 69 WAH!!s times 69 s-h-e-l-d-o-ns which is 1.174307754634409873360221884e+86. That 900 times is 1.0568769791709688860241996956e+89. WHOA! times A MILLION! DEEZ NUMBAHZ GETTIN' HIGH!! This form can also move as fast as Shell Don' too. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Dry Don' Dry Don' is the 6th strongest Sheldon form. He is a Dry Bones version of Sheldon. He has the SPOKY SCARIE STAIR to stun his foes. He can break down into pieces to protect himself. He can also throw bones because he is a total copycat of SOMEBODY we all know. He has the Spike Don' stats times 123,456,789 S-P-O-O-P-Ys. One S-P-O-O-P-Y is equal to 66,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666,666. That makes his stats 8.6985758810978467124969780475701e+128. WHOA! These numbers are so high they smoke more weed then Snoop Dogg!!! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Plush Don' Plush Don' is a plush version of '''Sheldon. It is the 7th strongest version of him. It can use fatness to curl up into a ball and hit you. He can use the SPOKY SCARIE STAIR with his plush powers. He has the Dry Don' stats times 987,654,321 COTTONs. One COTTON is equal to 420 S-P-O-O-P-Ys. That would make all of his stats 2.4055320955435477482301198190749e+172. THAT. IS THE. HIGHEST. NUMBER. EVER. WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! Wait till' you see GOD SHELDON! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . GOD SHELDON GOD SHELDON '''is the most powerful version of '''Sheldon. Once you kill it, Sheldon '''is gone (except if he has a 1-Up on him). He has the stats of Plush Don' times G-O-D-D-O-N. One '''G-O-D-D-O-N '''is equal to 420.999999999999999999999e+666. That means that we have to do 2.4055320955435477482301198190749e+172 times that number. So... that's.... 1.0127290122238336020048780382984e+841. WHOA! WHOA! Holy WHOA! That is the WHOA!ing biggest mother WHOA!ing number I ever WHOA!ing seen in my WHOA!ing, lonely WHOA! life!!! Category:Wa- Stuff Category:Super awesome mega awesome pages Category:Powerfullest thing alive Category:Ultimate life forms Category:Mega awesome guys Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Ultimate god Category:Undefeatable Category:Miss Understood People